


One Day and One Year「七」

by iburl



Series: One Day And One Year [2]
Category: odaoy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iburl/pseuds/iburl





	One Day and One Year「七」

-

【一】

[小冯：男姐，早安，这周四是我最后一天在咱们重庆飞了，我请大家吃饭]

[小冯：叫上姐夫一起]

[小冯：姐，最后一次邀请你，不要拒绝我]

[小冯：好不好]

毕男从睡梦中翻了个身，手机的光在严丝合缝的黑暗房间里实在显眼。毕男凌晨三点下班开始为期48小时的休息，虽然她仍然要在两个小时后出现在基地进行培训，但得之不易的懒觉实在是珍贵。

微信消息的光熄了又亮，毕男打掉了附在她的胸前的一只大手，悄悄地远离男人仿佛冒着火的胸膛，却被身侧的人重新揽入怀中。刘长健新长的胡渣在她的颈后蹭了又蹭，细密的亲吻沿着颈线蔓到颈窝，毕男揉了揉毛茸茸的后脑勺，企图把人推开。

“不是休息么？”刘长健抬头寻上滑嫩的唇，突然想起今天毕男的会，泄了气，不满地咬了咬毕男的唇瓣，意犹未尽地松了口，撑起身又重新俯下身啄了一口弯起的嘴角，才不情不愿地去拿闪着光的手机。

“你怎么还没把这姓冯的拉黑。”刘长健看了一眼屏幕，没好气地想把手机重新扔回床头柜，却错误地滚到地上。钝声和手机铃同时响起，毕男佯怒，拍了一下刘长健的肩头，撑起身捞起手机，然后就看到了小冯的来电显示。

刘长健只觉得肩头酥酥麻麻，心头也酥酥麻麻的。他抬手拧开了床头灯，昏黄的灯光照亮了房间一角，毕男从地上散落的衣服中随机挑了一件他的长衬衫套上走到床尾点了接听，小孩的车轱辘话来回说，无非是舍不得，非要她参加他的践行宴。毕男沿着床尾来回踱步着打电话，话音时不时漏出点不合时宜的词，衣摆随着脚步摆动，翘臀若隐若现，瘦长的腿像钟摆似的在他的眼前来回晃荡，像是一拍一拍地计算他的耐性。

“好，我尽量去。”毕男尽量专注于电话里的音声，只是她不得不同时分心用空闲的那只手拨开在她腿上游走的一双大手，只是一只手哪里比得上一双，毕男气得瞪了眼刘长健。刘长健像是看懂了她眼神带来的指令，双手举起朝她点点头，然后却在毕男松一口气的时候突然凑上前用舌尖隔着薄布去蹭她的乳珠，趁她腿根发软时搂住她的腰身。

“嗯……那你发地址……呲……没事，被……磕到了手指。”毕男使尽全力拨开男人游走在腰间的手，却被他反手攥住，毕男怎么也想不到这人会一口咬住她的食指。如果说十指连心，但毕男的一只食指也足够她的春心冒了芽。她看着刘长健的眼睛，真想对着听筒说一句：被狼狗咬了，是一只人前假正经的大狼狗。

“飞行顺利。”毕男匆忙挂了电话，手机刚随手扔在一团被子里，就被刘长健借力拉回床上，房间空调开得充足，毕男热得脸发烫，她不得不侧头用刘长健的胸口降温，听着咚咚的心跳，想着这个男人曾经恨不得在家也穿得像是随时要去开会，自从他们感情升温，便再无顾忌，恨不能全天和她赤裸相见。

“我的‘飞行顺利’呢？”

“我发给你过短信和微信，你就没回过。”毕男尽量无视这个男人沿着她内裤边缘游走的手，重新躺回刘长健的臂弯，毕男满脑子想着再睡一分钟，再结束自己今天短暂的休息时间，却没注意这一丁点委屈轻如鸿毛却也重如泰山地落入刘长健耳朵里。

“我只是想听你亲口说。”刘长健哑着声去咬毕男的耳垂，同时将手指探入丝薄布料，黏腻的细流像是丛林的指路标，初极狭，通一指，复深数十步，豁然开朗，他今天也怡然自乐，轻车熟路重回桃花源。

毕男哪里说得出来话，双唇相抵时溢出口的只余单音长句，但是如果戴上猫猫语言翻译器，翻译过来大抵会是朗朗上口的国骂之词，不过或许还有喜欢你，我爱你，还有飞行顺利，和刘长健，刘长健，刘长健。

”是……安全期吧？“刘长健拉开抽屉去掏纸盒里的小玩意，却摸不到任何东西，从不拖泥带水的人在这种事上带着委屈的尾音，他仿佛不相信似地冲着毕男用力倒了倒纸盒，可惜空空如也。

”不是吧。“毕男将被子翻了个底儿朝天也没找到手机，自然找不到记在小程序里的日期。

”进近，我申请下高度。“

”进近，我在盘旋等待。“

”塔台，我准备降落了。“

”塔台不允许，塔台想问刘机长怎么这么油嘴滑舌了。“毕男忙着找手机，耳朵里却是刘长健正经的腔调。拿工作用语当情趣词，也只有刘长健本人做得到了，毕男想，如果真的中招了，孩子的爹起码也开始变成有趣的人，她至少不会生出个小古董。

”报告地面席位，告诉我一下停机位。“刘长健抓住了毕男好不容易找到手机的手，重新将手机抽出扔到一边。进近听不到没关系，塔台不放行没关系，一飞机的小人就要今天落地，哪里管今天是什么日子。

”刘长健，我要迟到了，快点。“毕男被刘长健磨得失了耐性，企图收紧山口，哪知此人顺手捞起她的一条腿，腿根的筋抻着，毕男不得不被警告着受着他处处志之，才扶向路，及源头才奔流而下。

”区调，我申请一下巡航高度。“

”刘机长，你不是申请降落了么？“疲惫的毕男感觉到拿着纸巾清理污物的刘长健并不十分单纯，她觉得今天的会她是不会出现了，她一边希望梁太太能够好心地给她签个到，一边开口质疑这个男人刚刚在他耳边申请一次就一次到底是不是真的。

”油太多，我复飞了。“刘长健不急不缓重新去吻毕男的脸颊，眼角，眉间，他始终相信老祖宗的钻木取火不无道理，虽然现在生不起火，但是摩擦生热，是对重庆这个寒冷的冬天最基本的尊重。

至于晚上九点才醒来的毕男，只觉得刘长健的鬼话，只有在天上才能相信。


End file.
